Fullmetal vs Exorcist
by Calla523
Summary: After attempting to destroy the giant Gehena Gate Rin and Yukio find themselves in an alternate universe.   title has NOTHING to do with the story
1. Preview

**A/N- Hullo this is my first story so please be nice! In Blue Exorcist, it takes place in the last episode and in FMA it's in episode 17: House of the Waiting Family. Btw this is "talking" and this is '_thinking'._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Blue Exorcist_**

_**Preview**_

Ed's POV

We had just gotten back to Resembool and Al was all fixed up, same with me. I decided to go up to our Mom's grave. On the way, I saw some old friends and said hi. Once I got to the grave, I started thinking about random things like, '_Why did I ever buy Winry that wrench_?' or, '_I should probably train some more when I get back._' By the time I ran out of things to think about, I headed back home. I was about half way home when the sun started to set and I heard a loud crack, like a whip, come from behind me. When I turned, I saw a huge circle in the sky I couldn't make out what it was before it disappeared with another loud crack leaving two things surrounded by bright blue flames to fall.

'_What the heck?_' I thought. There was a poof of dust where the two objects landed. I turned around to face the forest they landed in and, without thinking, decided to go and see what happened. Once I got to where the things landed, I saw two boys, both injured. My eyes widened as I took in the sight, I saw the transmutation circle that me and my brother once used to attempt to bring our Mother back, and the boys in the middle of it. I was frozen, trapped in the past as I hear my screaming and see the thing that was supposed to be my Mother. I shake my head and think, '_Snap out of it! I need to help them!_'

Once I come back to my senses, I walk over to the boys. I figure I won't be able to carry them myself so I run as fast as I can back to the house and call for Armstrong and Al. once they come out of the house "What is it, Edward?" says Armstrong. "I don't have time to explain just follow me!" I say as I take off again. Once we are at the clearing, where I saw the boys, Armstrong gasps and says "What happened?" all I say in reply is "Human transmutation." "We need to get them back to the house so I can check what they lost. Be careful when you're carrying them, you don't want to hurt them unintentionally." Armstrong takes the smaller one while Al takes the taller one and I go on ahead of them to warn Pinako and Winry and to get some bandages and medicines ready for them.

**A/N- Was it bad? Was it good? Was it ok? PLEASE REVIEW! Now I got a question, should Rin and Ed get along? Review plz!**

**Peace 8D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- I changed my style of writing…you probably noticed that…I'll start the story now…**

**Disclaimer: Never owned them, never will ….**

**Gehenna Gate**

**Ed's POV**

I ran as fast as I could back to the house. Once I got there it was already dark out. Pinako was the first I saw so I ran up to her and ignored her attempt to ask where I was.

"I found two boys, both injured. We need to get medicine and bandages set up, they looked hurt pretty badly. Al and Armstrong are on their way up with them." I said, not even bothering to catch my breath.

Pinako turned around and called into the house, "Winry!" she came toward the door "We need to get medicine and bandages ready. Ed found two injured boys.". "Ok" Winry said as she turned to get the things ready.

Pinako turned back to me and said "You should probably go back and check if Alfonse and Mr. Armstrong are having any trouble. And make sure the two boys aren't losing too much blood.".

"Ok." I said as I turned and started jogging back to where I last saw them.

I found them soon after leaving. "Al! Armstrong!" I called getting their attention."How bad are the boys bleeding?" I said as I made my way to them.

"Not badly anymore. It seems they are fast healers." Armstrong replied gesturing to them both.

"Well, that's good." I said.

After about a minute or so of careful walk/jogging we finally made it to the house. When we walked in, we found two make-shift beds set up in the living room. Armstrong and Alfonse set the two strangers on each bed. Pinako and Winry came in the room soon after hearing us enter. They started to bandage the boys up and give them who-knows-what-kind of medicine.

"It looks like they'll be ok." Said Winry as she went to sit on an unoccupied couch.

"Yes, they heal at an alarmingly fast rate." Pinako stated as she walked over to examine the shortest of the boys. Her eyes widened in slight surprise "Huh, this one's ears are pointed, that's strange." She murmured to herself.

"Really? That is strange." I said as I walked over to see for myself.

Al walked over to the taller boy then said "Brother, this one's ears are pointed to!"

"Huh, they must be related." I concluded.

**2 Hours Later**

Winry and Pinako were making dinner while Al, Armstrong and I were in the living room waiting for the boys to wake up. That was when I got up, took some random food from the kitchen, and started waving it under the shorter one's nose.

"Come on! You know you wanna eat!" I said while waving what I now noticed was a banana under his nose.

"Brother! Don't do that!" Al said.

"Why not" I said pouting.

"Because it's not polite!"

"Well it's not like he's awake to see me doing it now is he?"

"No, but still, you shouldn't do that."

JUST then, the little guy stirred.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so happy! Reviews always make me happy. **

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

**Wait…What?**

**Last Chapter**

_"Brother! Don't do that!" Al said._

_"Why not" I said pouting._

_"Because it's not polite!"_

_"Well it's not like he's awake to see me doing it now is he?"_

_"No, but still, you shouldn't do that."_

_JUST then, the little guy stirred._

**Current Chapter**

"WOAH!" I said, astonished that my idea _actually_ worked "It worked!"

Behind me I heard Alfonse gasp and call to Pinako and Winry. "Granny! Winry! One's waking up!" I heard them both jogging to us but I didn't bother to look. Instead I just kept watching the boy, making sure that he didn't make and movements that would indicate him a threat.

Slowly, his eyes opened, revealing their blue color. "Where am I?" he said while sitting up and putting a hand to his head.

"Risembool." Pinako replied.

"Hmmm… never heard of it" he said with a thoughtful expression. After that everyone was silent.

"By the way, I'm Edward Elric. But you can just call me Ed 'cause if you call be Edward, it sounds like you're trying to kill me. This is Winry, Pinako, and Alex Armstrong, and my younger brother, Alfonse Elric." I said, deciding to break the silence.

"Oh, I'm Rin Okumaura." He replied with a smile. Then his eyes widened and he looked around the room. "If I'm here then that must mean…" he murmured to himself. Then he spotted the boy he came here with.

"Do you know him?" I asked when his eyes lingered on the taller stranger.

"Yea, he's my younger brother" he replied. '_YES someone else who's shorter than their younger brother! FINALLY!'_ I thought as I let a hint of a smile show.

"Now that you're awake, we should find you a room." Pinako stated.

"Really? Thanks!" Rin said smiling.

"Hey granny, the only spare rooms we have are the ones Ed and Al are using. And I don't think they would feel very comfortable sleeping in one of the surgery rooms." Winry stated.

"You're right…hmm… I guess they'll have to sleep with Ed and Al. Rin can bunk with Edward and his brother," she paused waiting for a name "Yukio" Rin said "Yukio can bunk with Alfonse." I sighed. Even if Rin was shorter than his brother, he was still a little taller than me. I took out my pocket watch and looked at the time, which was 10:30. I sighed, it was getting late.

"I'm going to head off to bed now, it's getting late" I said, yawning.

"I'm kinda tired to." Rin said

"Ok, I'll show you where the room is, follow me."

"Ok." He said as he got up from his make-shift bed. The walk to the room was a quiet one. When we made it to the room I tossed Rin an old t-shirt and shorts.

"Thanks." He said as we turned away from each other to start changing. Once we were done, we both laid down to sleep. Rin fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillows. I on the other hand fell asleep after a few minutes.

_Dream_

_My mother stood in front of me smiling "Hello my little man." She said._

"_Mom? Is that really you?" I asked as I took a step forward._

"_Aww, don't tell me you've forgotten me?"_

"_Mom!" I said, smiling as I took a few steps toward her but each step I took, she only moved further. Next thing I knew Al was standing beside her. I started to run but no matter how fast I went, they kept getting farther away. That was when the scene changed._

"_Why didn't you save me?" my mother said, her body morphing into the hideous creation that was supposed to be my mother._

"_MOM!" I yelled terrified._

"_BROTHER!" I heard Alfonse cry and I looked to where I heard him and was frozen in place once I saw the Gate devour his body._

"_NOOOO! ALFONSE!"I cried as I tried to run over to him but I still couldn't get any closer._

"_AL! I cried as the scene changed again. This time I was without a leg. I screamed."Al…it's all my fault… all the theorems _**(spelled right?)**_ and equations…they were all right… the thing wrong, was us…. All my fault…." Then I started screaming again "AL! ALFONSE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_End Dream_

I heard someone calling my name, pulling me back to reality. I sat up, lightning fast, and screamed. Then I realized the one calling my name was Rin.

"Are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep." he said, startled.

"Yea, I'm fine" I replied, panting. "Just go back to sleep" he looked at me with an unsure look but then turned to go back to his bed while murmuring 'ok'. It turned out to be a very restless night.

Once I woke up it was around 8:00 so I headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Ed" Winry said once I made it down the stairs.

"Morning Win" I replied still sleepy. I headed toward the table, seeing Rin already eating, and got a plate and some food for myself.

"Good morning Rin." I said as I sat down and began eating.

"Morning' Ed" he replied, not looking up from his food. That was when I remembered. He had waked me up last night so maybe I had been talking in my sleep. Even worse, there was the possibility that I was screaming. Well that would explain why I was panting. I started to panic- but made sure that it didn't show on my face-. Had I said anything about mom? What about my auto-mail? Or the Gate?

"Hey, Winry, what's the date?" I called.

"October third." She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Well, that would explain the nightmare. I hope Al's ok, maybe I should talk to him later.

"So Rin how did ya sleep" I asked, trying to find some info on what happened last night.

"Pretty good, considering you screaming for your mom and brother." Crap! So I had said something about them! I hope he doesn't ask for an explanation if I said any details. It remained silent for the rest of breakfast. I sighed. Now all I have to have to do is not talk about it for the rest of the day! Yea… I bet he's going to ask about it later….

**-****At Around Noon That Day****-**

Armstrong had gone to Central to give a few reports to Mustang and some other people. Al was outside staring at some random thing. Winry and granny were probably working on some new kind of auto-mail. And that just leaves me, Rin, and his unconscious brother, Yukio. Perfect. Just perfect. Dang I really hope nothing about last night comes up.

Rin was just sitting and looking at nothing in particular, probably daydreaming, while I was drawing random transmutation circles and thinking about pranks I could use them in. that was when the topic I was dreading came up.

"Hey, Ed… about last night, when you were screaming for your mom and Al, you mentioned something about a mistake and Human Transmutation or something like that. So I was wondering, what's Human Transmutation?" he said, trying to look innocent. Those last two words were all it took to darken my mood.

"None of your business." I said sternly, glaring at him, and daring him to make me explain it. But unfortunately, he was oblivious to my glare and asked anyway.

"Come on, please tell me?"

"No."

"_Please?_" that was when he used the ultimate weapon. Puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I said, giving in, "Human Transmutation is when you attempt to bring the dead back to life. When you are desperate enough to risk your life for someone dead, who will never come back from the afterlife." I said my mood darkening even more, as my bangs covered my eyes like a curtain.

**A/N- TA DA! Sorry I couldn't post this chapter sooner but my house doesn't have Wi-Fi I wanted to post this one on 11-11-11 cause that would have been so cool. I hope this was long enough for everyone!**

**Now. EVERYONE. MUST. REVIEW! Seriously, I am in dire need of ideas.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW NOW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- just so all you peoples know I have no idea how I'm going to end this or anything. I'm just making it up as I go along… AND YES! I AM HAPPY NOW! xD**

**This Chapter Has NO Title…Poor Chapter…**

**Last Chapter**

_"Come on, please tell me?"_

_"No."_

_"__Please?__" that was when he used the ultimate weapon. Puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine!" I said, giving in, "Human Transmutation is when you attempt to bring the dead back to life. When you are desperate enough to risk your life for someone dead, who will never come back from the afterlife." I said my mood darkening even more, as my bangs covered my eyes like a curtain._

**Current Chapter**

**Rin's POV**

I sighed. The conversation I had with Ed last night had gotten kind of intense…. I don't really like intenseness that much…. Anyway, so far from when I woke up till now (like 9:30 am) Ed has been avoiding me. He hardly ever answers my questions now. The only time he does is when Winry hits him with a wrench and says he's being rude.

I was sitting in the dining room. Just sitting. I didn't have anything to do cause Ed was out with Al were out at some random place and the only thing I felt like doing was asking them some questions. I sighed. I guess I could ask that Winry girl.

I got up and started walking around the house looking for her. Then I came to a room where I heard someone working with metal. When I turned into the room I saw Winry working with some kind if wires and metal.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." I asked

"…"

"…"

Then the silence just kept going on and on and on and on … and on.

"Uhhh…hello? "Then she _slowly _turned around.

"Yes?" she said with an evil grin

"I uhh… was just wondering if I… could ask you some questions?"

"So you decided to just interrupt my work?"

"Uhhhhh…yes?"

She sighed "Oh well, you didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?"

"That I REALLY don't like it when people interrupt my work."

"Oh…"

"You wanted to ask me some questions right?" I nodded "Ok ask away"

"Ok first question, how did I get here?"

"I don't know. I think Ed does though."

"Ok next question, can I see a map?"

"Sure, I can get one now if you want."

I nodded and she left the room to get the map. She came back with an old looking map and rolled it out in front of me. I didn't recognize _anything_.

"Hey, where's Japan?"

"What's Japan?" she asked, truly confused.

"It's one of the countries."

"Never heard of it."

Ok now this is starting to freak me out. What's up with these people? And this map? AHHHHH! THE INSANITY! Why? Why me? I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Winry asked

"Ah, nothing."

Ugh what am I going to do now?

**A/N- yea, this was short… Sorry I'm horrible at Rin's POV… so I wont be doing to many different POVs mostly just Ed's…**

**OOOOOOH I just wanted to share my quiz results it was called ****5 Quotes that Describe You**** and I thought the quotes I got were cool…anyways ,to those of you who care, here they are.**

**1. I'm tired of trying, sick of crying, I know I've been smiling, but inside I'm dying.  
>2. I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiled, the one who could brighten up your day, even if she couldn't brighten up her own.<br>3. I just like playing games with people, I always hope there will be someone smart enough to see through me, but you're all so stupid.  
>4. No more joy, no more sadness, no emotion, just madness, I can't see, I don't feel, I can't touch, I don't heal.<br>5. Behind this innocent smile of mine, lay words left unsaid, words of longing, love, anger, and hate, all repeated inside my head.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- *sigh* I'm trying to make the chapter longer…I'm just not good at making things long…sorry I took this long to post the chappy I'm just lazy…really lazy….**

**Something Embarrassing**

**Ed's POV**

Al and I were heading back to the house after doing some grocery shopping. It was turning out to be a very dull day so far. But still, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something embarrassing was going to happen to me.

Damn it! I my notebook back at the house. I hope. I really don't feel like looking for it. No wonder the walk back home was taking longer than usual, after all I read over it every now and then. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun.

Pretty soon we were back home. Al and I came in and started putting the groceries away. Considering how much we had, (like ten bags) it didn't take too long. That was when Rin came in.

"Hey guys, can I ask you some questions?" he asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I guess, but is this going to take too long? I wanted to spar with Al"

"It'll only take long if your answers are too long."

"Okay then, what's the first question?"

"How did I get here?"

"I'm not really sure how to explain it but let's just say you fell out of a giant gate thing that was in the sky. Next?"

"Did you see any weapons around where you found me and Yukio?"

"Actually, yea I did. It looked like some sort of sword. I saw it in some bush. Why, was it yours?"

"Yea. Do you think you could show me where you saw it sometime?"

"I guess."

I'm getting kind of suspicious about Rin. The gate he fell out of didn't look at all like the Gate I know and there was no giant eye thing either. He also just fell, there were no black hands holding on to him.

I got up and motioned for Al to follow me so we could spar.

"Hey Ed, can I watch?" Rin asked, following us.

"I don't really care. Is it ok with you, Al?"

"It's fine with me" Al responded.

When we made it to the yard, I took of my jacket and gloves, revealing my auto-mail. Thankfully Rin didn't question it. Yet. Al waited for me as I warmed up. Then we started. I threw a flying front side kick but it was blocked. Then I aimed for his stomach and threw a punch which was dodged. Kick, dodged. Punch, blocked. Then he decided to fight back. He threw a punch aimed for my face but I dodged, jumping over and behind him, throwing a punch to the middle of his back. He looked back before my fist reached his back and dodged, turning toward me. Then he aimed a kick at my legs, trying to knock me over but I dodged and ran lightning fast between his legs, took his arm and flipped him. By then, I was panting and full of sweat.

I did it! I finally beat Al! I smiled. Al started to get up when he realized I was smiling and why.

"Wow brother, this is the first time you've beaten me!" he said happily.

"Really? The first time?" Rin questioned obviously surprised.

"Yup, I've never been able to beat this tin can once before now." I responded.

**A little while later…**

We were all sitting down in the living room. There was nothing much to do so I was starting to get fidgety. I sighed. That feeling I had earlier today when we were bringing the groceries home still hasn't gone away and I was getting kind of nervous.

I decided to get up and look for my notebook when I saw Rin looking through something small with a leather cover that looked suspiciously like my notebook.

"Hey Rin, what are looking at?" I asked

"Some notebook thing I found lying around. It has a really depressing song in it…" he responded

"Yea well that's mine so would you mind giving it back?"

"Really? Ed, you wrote a song?" Winry said overhearing our conversation.

"Kinda…yea." I replied, rubbing my neck. So this is why I got that feeling.

"Well can you sing it to us?" she asked

"No way."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"Fine but only if we never speak of this again."

"Huh, I never thought you were one to sing or even write a song" Pinako said standing up from her spot on the couch and turning toward me.

"Oh well, Ed's full of surprises" Al said to Pinako.

"So are you going to sing or what"

"Yea, yea" I took a deep breath and started to sing the song I had memorized.

"_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past I shed our blood_

_And shattered your chance to live_

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed._

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_For there is no cure for death._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet;_

_Once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through the years, we reached for you._

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be._

_And how can I make amends_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams._

_My brother, I was a fool._

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine._

_Neither you nor I are free from blame._

_Nothing can erase the things we've done,_

_For the path we took was the same._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet;_

_Once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through the years, we reached for you._

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be._

_My dreams made me blind and mute._

_I long to return to that time._

_I followed without a word._

_My brother, the fault was mine._

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost._

_Now all we can do is live."_

By the time I had finished the song, I was blushing madly.

Now everyone was just standing/sitting there, mouths open.

"That was…beautiful." Winry commented.

**AN- Yay! I finally posted this chappy. I might try to post another around Christmas or earlier.**

**Remember: reviews + me = ideas + paper = NEW CHAPTER**

**So yea, review if there's any questions, suggestions or ****IDEAS**

**Please notice the underline on ****IDEAS**

**Bye! **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN- Hello person who is reading this! I might not add any pairings here because I'm horrible at writing romance…just letting you know…**

**Warning!**

**If you did not read what is above and you like stories with romance and all that stuff, you might want to read it.**

**Teachers and Fire**

**Ed's POV**

It had been two days since I sang in front of everyone and I'm still kind of embarrassed. I'm also kind of scarred because I heard Winry telling some other people about it. The reason I'm _really_ scarred is because I also head that Teacher was in town. If she hears about me singing she might come over, beat me up, and tell me I'm turning into a softy.

Right now, I'm just lying outside and looking at the clouds. Nothing much has happened and I'm kind of bored…and really fidgety.

Then I heard some rustling coming from somewhere. I sat up and looked around and saw nothing but what was supposed to be there. '_It was probably just my imagination'_ I thought but then I heard it again. I was getting suspicious but then again it could have been an anim-

"YOU WILL DIE, YOU SOFTY!" a familiar voice said, cutting off my train of thought as I was tackled.

"GAHHHHH" I screamed as I tried to get up and avoid the kicks the person was sending. Then I got a look at the face of my attacker. It was Teacher.

"GAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I asked as I got up, finally able to avoid her attacks completely.

"I came here to beat some sense into you! You're turning into a softy, singing to people!"

"Really? That's all?" I said as Rin and Al came outside.

"Oi, what's going on?" Rin asked, obviously confused at why a lady would be attacking me.

"Oh and who is this young man?" Teacher asked, putting on her I'm-just-a-housewife-not an evil-teacher act.

"This is Rin Okumaura. We found him unconscious in the forest and decided to bring him here." I said, glad she was done beating me.

"Hello Rin, it's nice to meat you I'm Izumi Curtus, **(spelled right?)** Edward and Alphonse's teacher." She said with a smile on her face.

"Uhh, nice to meat you to." He replied.

"So, was there anything else you needed or can you leave now." I said getting irritated.

"Nope, but don't think I won't be watching and making sure you don't go soft again." She said an evil glint in her eye that makes me tremble.

"That's nice. Can you le-."I stopped speaking then because she had already left. How did she do that!

"Brother, it's time for dinner." Al said, acting as if no one just came and beat me up.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, walking toward the house.

When I got into the house it smelled… strange. "Who cooked?" I asked.

"Actually, Rin did." Alphonse said as we made our way to the kitchen.

When we made it in, I saw all sorts of foods. Most looked like they involved fish or noodles. We all sat down and started asking what everything was. It was like a hurricane of questions and answers until we started to eat (now knowing how to eat the foreign foods).

It was peaceful until _BOOM!_ Rin burst into flames. We all froze and stared at for like ten seconds him until someone finally snapped out of it and yelled:

"HE'S ON FIRE!"

That was when chaos erupted. Everyone was running around trying to get water to put him out (forgetting that most of them had water in their cups and how that happened, I don't know.) while Rin was trying to tell everyone that he was ok. That was when I stopped running around like a psycho and noticed that Rin had a… tail.

"GAH, HE HAS A TAIL!" I exclaimed pointing to him, making everyone stop in their tracks.

"I can explain! I can explain!" he yelled, waving his hands.

"Yea? Then let's hear it!"

"First of all, I'M NOT REALLY BURING! Second of all, you might want to consider sitting down because my story is kinda long." He said and everyone started returning to their original seats. "Are you sure you want to hear this? It's a _really_ long story."

"After you burst into _blue_ flames, say you're ok, have a tail, and are _still_ on fire? Yes. I think we deserve an explanation." I said as I crossed my arms.

And so the story began.

**AN- Yea, it's short again. DEAL WITH IT.**

**I have a question. Does ANYONE read the AN at the top? Just wondering…**

**If you review, you get an imaginary cookie! From your imagination!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN- YAHOO I **_**FINALLY **_**UPDATED! Ok then here is your late Christmas gift.**

**And yes, I know that no one would calm down that fast if they saw someone on fire but I have never seen anything like that actually happen so I didn't know what else to put there….**

_**Really**_** Long Explanations**

**Ed's POV**

I sighed. This explanation has been going on for like 20 minutes. And all we know so far is that his mom is dead, Fugi-what's-his-name isn't his real father, this weird guy in a clown outfit let him join some academy, and that he is the son of Satan. Yea like I'll ever believe that crap. Because everyone knows that Satan is just a made up villain.

And now I'm getting fidgety.

I got up from my seat and looked at Rin. "Can you just make a summary or something because this has been going on for a while and despite you still being on fire, I'm losing interest. I mean, I know I asked for an explanation but I don't remember asking for your life story…." I said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh, well I guess I could summarize it…" Rin paused, thinking of how to summarize it "Ok well basically, I am the son of Satan and my brother is to but I got all the powers. I have a sword that holds my powers in its sheath and if it's opened, I go up in flames like now. And since I'm the son of Satan, I'm half demon and that is why I have fangs, a tail, and pointy ears. Did I miss anything?"

"Yea. You never said what that giant circle thing in the sky was." I said

"Oh that was Gehenna Gate, the gate where all the demons come into this realm. There are two realms, Asha **(spelled right?)** and Gehenna. Right now we are in the Asha realm. Gehenna is where the demons live and everything from this realm is mirrored except everything in that realm is evil. Ok then, any questions?"

This time Alphonse spoke up. "Yes, what do you remember seeing when you were in the gate?"

"I don't remember seeing anything actually because I was knocked out…. You can ask Yukio when he wakes up, though he might have been knocked out to. Anything else?"

When no one else asked anything he sighed and muttered 'finally, no more questions'

"So, anyone want to help me find my sword?" he said, looking at everyone.

Then everyone made up some fake excuse, leaving me with nothing left to use as an excuse.

I sighed. "I guess I have to then…." I said, heading for the door with Rin following me.

"You don't have to, I can just find it on my own." Rin said.

"No, I'll help. Besides, if I come along then you can find it faster." I replied as I opened the door and started walking toward the forest.

"Ok then, thanks"

I made a noise of acknowledgement.

The walk didn't take too long and soon we were close to the spot where I found Rin. We started searching through bushes and trees finding nothing until it got dark out. We spotted the sword once the moon came out and headed toward it. Rin picked it up and sheathed it.

I stared wide eyed as he returned to normal and watched as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

I asked if I could hold his sword and he handed it to me as we both started the walk toward the house. Then I started sheathing and unsheathing the sword, snickering as I did. Then Rin swiped the sword out of my hands and sheathed it once more.

"You know, I still don't believe that you're the son of Satan." I said

"Oh well, you might come to believe it over time." He replied.

I sighed and we continued our walk toward the house without conversation.

Again, it didn't take long until we were there. It was probably 9:00 or 10:00 by the time we got there and all the lights were out except the front porch light.

We came inside and went to our room after I turned off the light. We got into our night wear and said our good nights.

"Hey Ed you asleep yet?" Rin questioned after about 6 minutes

I sighed "No."

"Then can I ask you something?"

"I guess"

"Why do you have a metal arm and leg?"

I sighed again "There was an accident. I lost my arm during it and I lost my leg protecting Alphonse." I stated simply.

"What kind of accident?"

I didn't answer ant just pretended to be asleep.

**AN- Ok people I need a vote.**

**Everyone needs to vote and tell me if you want me to mysteriously get rid of Yukio or leave him alone.**

**If no one votes then I will just leave him out for the next 3 or 4 chapters.**

**And because I'm a Yukio hater, I don't know why I put him in here in the first place…**

**Oh well, review/vote please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Yea I haven't updated in a while…if you want an explanation then read the following…**

**Explanation**

**One day, a girl was searching through random websites and her laptop got many, many, **_**many**_** viruses. Her laptop then stopped working and her father took it to Best Buy to get it fixed. The little trip that the girl's laptop took was maybe one or two weeks long. She didn't get her laptop back until on the seventh after she came back to her house after being at a friend's place. She then typed up this chapter.**

**The End**

**By the way, sorry for the mistakes in last chapter… I was too lazy to reread the chapter and look up the spelling for…that one**_** a**_** word…still too lazy to look it up…. Also sorry if anyone seems out of character in this chapter**

**What Happened to Yukio?**

**Ed's POV**

I woke up at somewhere around 8:00am to the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. I sat up and looked around the room for Rin but found him nowhere in sight so I got up and got dressed into a black tank top and some black pants then put my hair in a quick braid after brushing it a little. I went downstairs and into the kitchen to find everyone sitting down at the table and in the middle of eating.

"Hey, how come no one woke me up? I'm starving!" I said as my stomach growled.

Rin answered first "They told me not to."

"It was because you were in one of those really deep sleeps again and we didn't want to have to use the_ forbidden word_ (1)and get a fist in the face again." Winry said, not looking up from her food.

I let out a small 'oh' and made my way over to an empty seat after grabbing a plate. I sat down and filled my plate up with everything within reach then started stuffing my mouth.

"What's the forbidden word?" Rin asked, causing me to choke. I quickly recovered and motioned for Winry (who was sitting next to him) to explain it. I watched as she leaned over to whisper it to him. His eyes grew wide as the explanation ended and Winry began eating again. He tried to hide the smile that crept onto his lips ant trying to disguise his laughs as coughs. I glared at him and his laughs slowly subsided but he didn't stop smiling so I just went back to eating.

It didn't take very long for people to start leaving the table (reason being because I had eaten almost every piece of food I could see) and Winry had decided to check on that Yukio kid. I went to go and find an old alchemy book to help pass the time. I went into the living room, sat down, and started to read. Turns out the book I picked up was one of the ones that I had already read multiple times so I was starting to get sleepy. My eyes drooped and I _slowly_ fell asleep.

**A little while later…**

"AHHHHHH!"

I heard a scream that sounded like Winry and sat up, got off the couch I was sleeping on, and went to where I heard the scream. When I got to the room I heard the scream come from, I saw Winry on the floor trying to back away from a small replica of the Gehenna Gate that was beneath Yukio's bed and slowly sucking Yukio and the bed inside. Soon after I absorbed what was in front of me, Pinako, Al, and Rin entered the room. Pinako and Al were shocked while Rin looked infuriated and determined at the same time. Rin, Al and I ran up to the gate and tried to reach for Yukio but once my hand got above the outer edge of the circle, there was some green electric and I was thrown back.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked as he came over to help me up.

"Yea, I'm fine." I accepted his help and looked at the gate once more. Yukio's bed was half swallowed by the gate already and the bed was sinking more rapidly than before. Before I know what was happening, Rin was up at the gate and trying to hit through that force field thing with his sword. Alphonse was already helping him to try and break the force field after pausing to make sure I wasn't hurt. I ran up to him and tried to help by using my alchemy but nothing was working and Rin was becoming even madder. Finally, before Yukio was completely swallowed by the gate (by now all you could see of Yukio was one of his arms and his head) we all attacked the force field at the same time. There was a small explosion, not big enough to destroy the whole house but big enough to damage the room we were in.

I felt something hit the back of my head and then I was knocked out.

**AN:**

**Yea… if you haven't figured it out yet, the forbidden word is 'short'…**

**Yay for new chapters! So anyway, I already have the beginning of the next chapter done so… yea I still might not post it for a while…( don't blame me blame my laziness!). So, if you have any ideas, suggestions, corrections, or just want to tell me to keep writing then click that little blue button down there that says 'Review this Chapter' …so yea… REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you 1:00 in the morning for being there when I need to type up a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own them, never will *sigh***

**New Discovery**

**Rin's POV**

There was an explosion that came from the force field and Ed and Al were thrown back while I embedded my sword in the floor and was able to avoid being thrown back. I looked back at Ed and Alphonse. Ed looked like he had been knocked out while Al was getting up and putting Ed in a relatively safe spot. Al stayed there and watched as I tried to break the force field. I looked back at Yukio. My mind was slipping away. I was losing control of my actions. I started hitting the force field repeatedly until I didn't know what I was doing anymore.

Hit, step back, hit, and step back. I repeated the cycle as I cried out to Yukio but it was only a matter of seconds before Yukio was completely swallowed up by the gate. Before I had the chance to call out his name again, there was another explosion and I landed against a wall. This explosion was as powerful as the last but something strange happened this time. The gate blew up and it was like a regular explosion except for the strange green tinted gas that filled the room. It wasn't like the smoke that follows an explosion, it was different.

I tried to hold my breath but my lungs eventually demanded air and I gave it. I looked around the room and saw Pinako and Winry on the ground. Alphonse seamed unaffected by it and was trying to get everyone out of the room. He took Ed first then came back for Winry and Pinako. I tried to get up from where I was but darkness soon filled my vision and the last I saw was Al coming over to get me.

**With Yukio**

**No one's POV**

Yukio slowly woke up and let out a groan. He felt like he had been slammed into a brick wall. Twice. He slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a white room with a gate. He looked behind him and saw the Gehenna Gate. He tried to move back from the gate but soon after he moved, the gate disappeared.

'_What's going on? Where am I?'_

He thought as he looked around again. This time he saw a white figure in the room that was sitting cross-legged in front of the gate that he saw earlier.

"Hello Mr. Half-Demon" it said

"Who are you?" Yukio asked as he stood up.

"Who am I?" it paused "I am one, all, you, me, the universe and several other names although many people know me as Truth."

"Why am I here?"

"You are here because you were not meant to go to with your brother to that world."

"What world?"'

"The world where alchemy exists."

Yukio recognized the word _alchemy_ but couldn't remember the meaning.

"Why did you send me there if I wasn't supposed to go there?"

"That's just it, you see, I didn't send you there because I wanted to, I sent you there because I had to. You weren't supposed to help your brother that day, he was supposed to be the only one to come through the gate. I kept you unconscious so that you weren't able to ruin my plans. I will not explain why I had to now, but maybe at a later point in time. For now, I will leave you be Mr. Half-Demon" it said as it stood up and stepped away from the front of the strange gate it sat in front of before.

Yukio watched in horror as the gate opened up to reveal dozens of black hands that started to reach for him. He tried to get away but the hands grabbed his legs and eventually Yukio was pulled to the front of the gate. The pulling slowed as Truth walked in front of Yukio.

"You should be glad that I'm not making you pay for the trips you've taken." It said as a grin formed on its face.

Before Yukio had been able to ask Truth what it meant, he was completely inside the gate and unconscious. Again.

**AN: Yea short chapter again.**

**Anyways I need ideas on what to do next. Seriously, I'm almost completely out of ideas.**

**Hopefully I will make chapters longer in the future….**

**Review please!**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. Sorry AN

**AN: …er… hi?**

***dodges knives and pens***

**AHHHHH!**

**Ok listen, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in…um… a while? But I have the chapter almost done and umm… one question? **

**Does anyone know how long it takes to get from Risenbool to Central?**

**I would really appreciate an answer even if it's a guess and, look on the bright side! If you answer the question, I could maybe update faster?**

**Ok and now for my apology for getting your hopes up, those of you who see this. Really sorry!**

**Now, back to typing the next chappy!**

**- Calla**

**P.S.**

**I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! D:**


End file.
